hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Urayne
Note: The story from Pokémon Uranium, the fan game that Urayne is from, is not cannon to this character and are separate stories. What is Urayne? Urayne is a genderless Nuclear-type Legendary Pokémon of the Tandor region. It changes forme depending on the amount of fuel and power it has left. Alpha forme is its weakest forme, while Gamma is its most powerful. It has to consume radioactive materials in order to function. Without them, it will enter a dormant state and eventually die. Along with this, it also has the ability to cause Nuclear corruption. Nuclear type? Urayne is one among several rare Pokémon that are naturally nuclear type. Nuclear types are extremely dangerous as every other type with the exception of steel type Pokémon are weak to them. However, Nuclear type Pokémon are weak to every type of attack except other Nuclear type attacks, making it a double edged sword. Known info This section is to describe what in the world of RP is known about Urayne and the Nuclear type. More is known to those out of character, but this is what the researchers at Nuclear Plant Epsilon have learned during the years they kept Urayne trapped on the island, and what info that has passed on to the public. Classified finds: This is classified information only avaliable to certain people, such as scientists working on the project, high ranked goverment officials, important groups and their members such as members of The International Police It is known that in the year 2013, an incident at Nuclear Plant Epsilon caused a wave of Radioactivity to soak the whole island, it was later discovered that despite there being a Nuclear Power Plant, the radiation was not caused by the Nuclear plant exploding or overheating, it was instead caused by something or someone. There is little knowledge as to who did this, however project U092 seems to be involved. The main suspects are the scientists. (Whom are now deceased) at Nuclear Plant Epsilon that started this project. A few Nuclear type Pokémon was captured and experimented with to try and learn what had happened to these pokémon and if they are able to be cured from their condition so far no cure have been found however it has been discovered that the Nuclear Pokémon, while fiercely aggressive, can be succesfully captured in a Pokéball and are unable to break out. But once sent out of their Pokéball, they refuse to obey their trainers. Further research into their typing showed that they have weakness to every single type except other Nuclear types which they resist, and they deal super effective damage versus all types except itself and steel types. As a consequence of this, Steel type Pokémon are naturally more resistant to Radiation and can spend longer time near it without suffering from its negative effects. If they are pure steel types, this resistance is even stronger. Pokémon with two types that are not steel suffer heavier damage from radiation than those with only one, steel types are recommended to combat Nuclear type Pokémon. U092 was later spotted leaving the island, heading north. However, at the waters north of Bealbeach city, it was lost track of and its current location is now unknown. Further investigation showed it might have hid on a passing boat, which could have gone in any direction. The existance of Hazma's are also unknown and they are an undiscovered species. The name Urayne is unknown as it is a nickname Urayne gave itself, however U092 is known to have 2 forms that look like this: Public Information: Information known to the public is very sparce, the widely believed story is that Nuclear Plant Epsilon suffered from a Nuclear meltdown and exploded, the radiation then scattered by this covered the island and mutated the local Pokémon to become strange, scary shades of themselves. There is no mention of project U092, but conspiracy theorists speculate that the goverment secretly planned this event, especially seeing goverment officials refuse to talk in depth about the topic of the Nuclear Pokémon. It is unknown why they would plan this whole thing. In Tandor, the topic of what has happened at Nuclear Plant Epsilon is so widely popular that many have made blockbusting movies about it, some with international success that have been shown in the movie theaters of other regions as well, the movies usually have horrific depictions of zombie-like nuclear human and Pokémon corpses in various situations and others depict the very end of the world. Nuclear types have a bad reputation, especially in Tandor where they are feared, just like how one would fear spirits of the dead, or other suppossedly supernatural beings. Many pictures have also been shared over the internet and in newspapers around Tandor, claiming to be real pictures of Nuclear type Pokémon. However it is uncertain which ones are real, if any. Nuclear powers Urayne has a few handy abilities at its disposal given to it by the circumstances of its creation. Here is a short explanation of what Urayne can do. General use of radioactivity in its attacks. Urayne is able to incorporate his Nuclear abilities into its attacks, making them able to cause radiation sickness and in large enough doses even be fatal. However, radioactive attacks are not Uraynes only way to attack people, as he is also capable of using other regular Pokémon moves such as Overheat. = Nuclear corruption Nuclear corruption is one of Uraynes most dangerous abilities, using its Nuclear powers, it can transform Pokémon into Nuclear Pokémon, these are refered to as unstable Nuclear Pokémon. Pokémon with one typing before Nuclear Corruption keep their typing and their secondary typing become Nuclear, Pokémon with a secondary typing lose their typing and have it replaced with Nuclear typing. In their new corrupt forms, Nuclear Pokémon are disobedient towards their previous trainer (if they had any) or any trainer that has caught them. (If they are brave enough to do that.) Instead their loyality is with Urayne, and they will without questioning obey every single order Urayne gives. They still retain their personality though, and will act much like normal Pokémon when Urayne isn't ordering them around. A Pokémon in this form learn a few new Nuclear moves, yet they do not have the ability to actually be radioactive, only the ability to use Nuclear type moves. Along with this, their colors change and they start glowing. (Previous moves the Pokémon learned is still avaliable to them) While a Pokémon corrupted by Uraynes Nuclear powers can never be fully turned back, they can become Stable Nuclear Pokémon whom do not obey Urayne, or are disobedient towards their trainers. They will act as their usual selves, yet retain their Nuclear typing and abilities, they even still look Nuclear, however the odd glow surrounding them will disappear. The only way of curing nuclear corruption partially, is to use the rare Nuclear type Pokémon Hazma to heal a Nuclear Corrupt Pokémon. Fortunately, once a Hazma is located, asking them to help you is in their eyes offering them a free meal, and they are very likely to assist. There is also one special case in which Urayne cannot corrupt the Pokémon, yet still give it Nuclear abilities, due to Eevee's weird genetic code, if Urayne attempts to corrupt an Eevee, it will simply adapt to the Nuclear corruption and evolve, turning it into an uncorrupt new Eeveelution, known as "Nucleon". This Pokémon is pure Nuclear type, yet does not have the same ability to cause Nuclear corruption as Urayne has Geigar sense Urayne has the ability to sense Nuclear radiation of all kinds and can tell the exact location of any radiation sources close to it. Forms Urayne has 3 different forms, its forms depend on how much energy it has avaliable, if it has enough energy, it will go up by a stage. With each form Urayne grows in size and strength, and along with this the radiation it naturally radiates will also grow stronger, it has 3 stages, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Alpha Uraynes weakest form, Urayne will be in this form when it is low on power and it has been a while since it had last gathered energy from nuclear fuel. In this form it is still capable of fighting, and should not be underestimated. Uraynes body is approximately a meter tall in this form. He also still leaks with radiation, however it is in this form harmless unless you spend several days pressed up against him. Beta This is Uraynes standard form, he has doubled in size and is now 2 meters tall, his shoulders are broad and his physical strength is much higher, along with this his ability to use its nuclear powers. Urayne can in this form use the move Fallout, a move that summons a nuclear Fallout in a small area. Urayne makes use of this move to claim territory for itself and can now be seen as much more of a danger. However Urayne does not intend to directly hurt anyone. The nuclear radiation it leaks with is now also stronger, where it before was in most cases harmless, spending a few hours near him will now cause nausea and non-fatal radiation sickness. But spending less than an hour near him is without risk. Gamma Uraynes finale form, used only after it has gathered immense amount of energy. Urayne is in this form is a giant 10 meter tall being. Nuclear radiation now leaks from him in huge amounts, one only has to 10 minutes or so near Urayne before radiation poisoning takes effect, and further exposure is sure to be fatal. With as much energy as Urayne has managed to gather, Urayne is extremely dangerous and should not be approached, if Urayne is ever seen in this form, it is recommended that one stays as far away as possible, and that all nearby settlements are immediatly evacuated. Urayne in this form is not to be taken lightly, if this form is ever achieved, only disaster follows. Gamma Urayne poses a threat to almost every living being, and no one should ever allow Urayne to have this much fuel. Personality Urayne is a highly intelligent being, however it is also very young, so while Urayne is intelligent, it is not necesarily very knowledgeable. Especially it's ability to interact socially is very off, Urayne does not give handshakes, hugs or understand affection, or at least it used not to. Urayne is slowly learning social interaction, and even human holidays from a friend. Usually Urayne acts very cold and calculated towards people, it can be very manipulative, and in most situations only pretends to be friendly if the situation calls for it. (Usually if it can exploit being friendly to get desired objects such as Uranium.). If Urayne does not act friendly in order to attempt to benefit from it, Urayne usually simply ignores people and leaves them to do their own thing. It does not care much for other people, it only cares for itself and its associates. This however changed when a young girl named Mikaru managed to befriend Urayne. With her, Urayne grew much more curious, it seeked to learn from Mikaru and has since then spent many wonderful moments with her. Unlike others, Urayne cares for her, but it still has a hard time explaining why. Mikaru feels very different to Urayne, and due to Uraynes inexperience, it is unable to understand just why it likes Mikaru so much. Once someone manages to get through the cold outer layer Urayne has, Urayne tends to be playful and childish. It seeks to learn and enjoy its time with others and interact with them socially, just like a child would, and when one considers how young Urayne is, it should be no surprise that Urayne enjoys childish games, drawing and even writing letters to Santa! This however is all thrown out while Urayne is in the presence of Uranium or other things it can use as fuel, Urayne in the presence of this becomes obsessed with it, and obsessed with consuming and fueling itself. Urayne does not have the self-control needed to stop itself from consuming Nuclear Fuel, and so it will consume until it reaches its Gamma forme. Story Urayne comes from the region Tandor, more specifically it was created at Nuclear Plant Epsilon. A Nuclear powerplant just a short boat trip away from Bealbeach city in east tandor. After its creation, it was kept to be experimented on and used as a tool, with its special abilities, it could surely bring electricity to the entire region of Tandor. However, Urayne had no intentions of fulfilling the destiny it had been created for. To it, it did not feel right. Instead, it would rebel against its creators. Urayne consumed whatever fuel there was present, enough to bring it to its Gamma form, after reaching this form, it rampaged across the entire island, contaminating the entire island in a thick layer of radioactive fumes. Leaving the island uninhabitable to all but Nuclear Pokémon like Urayne itself before then reverting to its beta form. Urayne was now alone on the island, with the nuclear disaster it had caused there were no survivors. Even the wildlife had suffered from the nuclear radiation, but much to Uraynes surprise, the wild Pokémon of the area were not dead, no instead their bodies had been soaked in radiation, absorbing it and then transforming into corrupt, nuclear Pokémon. The Pokémon grew wild and ferocious towards any normal life, but they were extremely obedient to Urayne. Urayne named these its associates. However, a big nuclear disaster like this did not go unnoticed by the world around him, Tandor Pokémon rangers, officers and other law enforcement had quickly surrounded the entire island, it was too dangerous to go onto the island, but the island could still be completely cut off from the outside world. Urayne was trapped on the island together with its associates, and the Nuclear Fuel left for him to consume was quickly disappearing. Naturally the news of Nuclear Plant Epsilon and its unfortunate 'accident' quickly spread through the whole region, and despite many attempts at keeping it a secret, the public was informed about the twisted, dangerous Pokémon that the Nuclear radiation had caused, leading to mass publicity and even conspiracy theories along with many fantasy movies and documentaries being based around the mysteries surrounding Nuclear Plant Epsilon. These mysteries have even intrigued those outside Tandor and have become a common topic among people, much like how some discuss the existence of UFO's and Aliens. (However, actual knowledge on the Nuclear type Pokémon is rare, and accessible only to a limited amount of people. (Such as certain researchers or high-ranked police officers, especially those tasked with keeping the island under quarantine.) Urayne stayed on the island for 3 years, speaking with no one but its brainwashed associates. Urayne was beginning to starve, it had run out of Nuclear fuel, and was forced to revert from Beta to Alpha, and from here it was also forced to leave this island behind. However, to this day law enforcement still kept a close eye on the island, nothing was to come in and nothing was to come out. Urayne attempted to escape the island, yet in his attempt to do so it was quickly found out, and was changed relentlessly by both Pokémon Rangers and law enforcement. Urayne flew north of Nuclear Plant Epsilon, staying at sea until he eventually got above Bealbeach city, luckily for Urayne, a ship was already out at sea, something that provided the perfect hiding place for it, it snuck its way on board and hid itself in the darkest corners of the boat. Urayne was weak, starved and simply had to hope that wherever he was taken, was a place where he could feed. The Boat ride was long and there was no one to keep Urayne company, all of its previous associates was still stuck at Power Plant Epsilon, the only form of entertainment Urayne had, was found in listening to the conversations happening on the boat. To this day, Urayne still isn't sure of who it was, but the sound of it suggested that there were 3 Pokémon, and older man and a Teen boy on the boat. Eventually the boat would dock in a far away place, a region known as Monté. Urayne snuck its way off the boat, and made it onto the mainland. From here, it could only let its senses guide it, it travelled blindly and weakened to the closest source of Nuclear fuel it could get, and after some time it had located just the right place, a forest known as Firelight woods. While it to many appeared to be just some woods, Urayne could sense the potential of what was below ground, and knowing that, Urayne decided to settle. After a few weeks of gathering associates for its project, Urayne met with Mikaru. Urayne quickly bonded with the young, mysterious girl and learned many things from her. Mikaru also had other things of interest other than friendship, Urayne learned that Mikaru was able to provide it with Uranium, Uraynes favourite. They spent many holidays together, where Urayne was shown how to decorate properly, how to write letters to Santa and many other things. Urayne now with a friend it had never had the likes of, and a steady stream of fuel had no reason not to stay, it eventually settled on Forlorn island, taking over the demolished dusk site there and turning it into a small, contaminated, radioactive zone, just for Urayne and his associates. The whole island is far from contaminated though, and one can still take walks along the beach, it is however not advised to go visit the demolished dusk site on the island, as the air is radioactive and dangerous to those not equipped or naturally resistant to the radiation. Trivia * Urayne's scientific project number and full name, U092 - Urayne, is a reference to the atomic number of uranium on the periodic table, 92. * The name Urayne is a modification of uranium, its favourite nuclear fuel. * Urayne's Alpha, Beta and Gamma forme are based on the three types of radiation. Alpha being the weakest, Beta is medium and Gamma is the strongest. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Pokémon